Orla Family
A 69-year-old nanny named Sissy Spacek goes to Gravity Falls, Saudi Arabia to visit Orla Orla Orla, Jr. (54) and her husband Donkey Squidward Orla (55) with their 19 children: Severus (30), Teddy (28), Bryce (25), Sherman (22), Radicles (20), Dipper (18), Orla III (17), Fortnite (15), fraternal twins Anna-Kat and Sans (13), Filthy Frank (12), Komaeda (10), Audrey (8), Klebold (6), Dot (5), Shrek (4), Lotta (3), Chris-chan (14 months) and Albus (3 months). The first six were well-behaved, while the others (excluding Audrey, Chris-chan and Albus) aren't. Orla III watches sex and violence, smokes weed and dates 33-year-old Sheen who does the same things as her. Fortnite goes on school shootings. Anna-Kat and Sans beat each other up and yell "FUCK YOU WHORE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE! WE LIKE FORTNITE!" to their family. Filthy Frank sings inappropriate songs by Pink Guy and has a FurAffinity account. Komaeda wears diapers all day, abuses his parents, and stays up all night to play Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Audrey is well-behaved and is having an upcoming birthday. Dot transforms people into donkeys and sends them to Saudi Arabia. Klebold shoots people with a shotgun and uses dangerous weapons. He goes on school shootings as well. Shrek and Lotta are the worst-behaved! They hate Japan and anime as they keep singing the "You're a Sap, Mr. Jap" song. Can Sissy stop the family? Discipline Techniques: Naughty Toilet (for Orla III, Fortnite, Anna-Kat, Sans, Filthy Frank, Komaeda, Klebold, Dot, Shrek and Lotta) What's wrong with the episode's description? *They do not add the word Transcript. They must type in Tab between four brackets instead. *Orla is named four times. *Teddy, Bryce and Sherman were recycled in the Langbroek Family. *Donkey Squidward isn't even an actual name. *Severus and Albus were recycled in the Harry Potter series. *A 17-year-old would never watch sex and violence and smoke weed. *Sans is recycled from Undertale. *Fortnite isn't even an actual name, either. *Komaeda is recycled from Danganronpa. *Audrey, Dot and Lotta were recycled from Harvey Street Kids. *Sissy Spacek isn't even a nanny. *Gravity Falls is a fictional city in Oregon and isn't in Saudi Arabia. *Radicles is recycled from OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. *Anna-Kat is recycled from American Housewife. *Klebold is the last name of an infamous school shooter, Dylan Klebold. *Shrek is recycled from Shrek. *Filthy Frank is recycled from YouTuber, Filthy Frank. *Everyone is at least 18 years old to have a FurAffinity account. *6-year-olds are too young to carry dangerous weapons. *Toddlers are too young to watch anime. *Toddlers never sang offensive songs about Japanese people. *10-year-olds are too old to wear diapers. *The Naughty Toilet isn't a discipline technique. *People never turn others into donkeys and send them to Saudi Arabia. *13-year-olds are too young to swear. Category:Fake Episodes